Equationshift
by Simply Ck
Summary: A side-story based on KuraiFriendku's Equationtale! Rated T for an overall dark theme! In a strange, twisted, grey world, a single Machine aids the ghost of a former king in solving his own murder as the two encounter a bizarre twist on the underground we all know and love.
1. An Eggscellent Prologue

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings! Welcome to my new project, Equationshift! This little story is a spin-off of my Friend"s, **KuraiFriendku, AU, Equationtale** , a radical story where everyone happens to be in strange new positions thanks to a special equation my friend made! This time though, things are shifted around! Ooooh! Spooky! So this story will actually be a special little something as well, and you'll see why in a bit..._

 _Now, lets get going! HERE WE GOOOOO!_

* * *

 _Long ago, in a time long forgotten, was a world of unrivaled peace. Back then, humans lived along side Monsters, powerful, impressive creatures that boasted the amazing power of magic. They and their souls were one, filled with kindness and friendship..._

 _But that all changed one day. A war broke out, with monsters and humans hating each other, their hatred unrivaled for years upon years...However, that hatred itself didn't last long._

 _For despite the magic of the monsters, the humans were tactical, smart, deadly. Within weeks, mosnterkind was pushed back, banished as they were sealed away within a mountain...forgotten for centuries. Time passed and humanity grew hatred for each other, fighting for land, money, respect...somethings important...somethings petty._

 _The year is 20XX. Legends say that in Mt. Ebott...when you go up there...you never return. Already, seven humans have fallen down, missing and never returning home to their families and such..._

 _And it seems that it might claim another._

* * *

It was another dark, dreary day for the teenager known as Mackenzie. The clouds were grey, dark and terrible, covering the sun with a sense of depression that rivaled the current teen's downcast attitude.

The teen themself was a skinny, pale skinned fellow. He was overall a lanky man. With a thick set of greasy black hair, round, foggy purple glasses, his soft, unkept appearance seemed filled with a downtrodden,rough attitude. A small, purple hand-bag hung by his side, a series of books sticking out as he walked. His purple t-shirt and grey pants stood out within the grey confines of the town, a strange sense of color in the dark, broody town.

At least, that was what the downtrodden man saw. His purple eyes scanned the monochrome land around him, only the slightest of colors seeping into his eyes. Even then, they were dark, nearly black. Only the man's purple attire seemed to stand out for him as his face looked down upon the grey, concrete stone sidewalk as he engaged in one of his daily routines...getting egged.

"Man, look at this fucking colorblind idiot!" A vicious voice called, as a sudden white object cracked against the leg of Mackenzie, splitting apart as the shards fell agasint the floor, while a deep yolk covered the man's pant legs, before sliding down his leg as Mackenzie hid the overall urge to let out a groan of discomfort. "Why the hell does he even where glasses?"

A feminine laughter roared behind the 'idiot' as another egg cracked against his back, rougher and more aggressive than the last as it stuck onto his shirt for a Moment as he walked, sweating slightly. More laughter echoed through the man's ear as he walked.

"I know right?" The feminine laugh echoed even more as the laughter continued to drill into the brain of Mackenzie, only a mental wall blocking the influx of emotions. "I even heard that this guy's gay! What a loser!"

More and more eggs impacted Mackenzie, plenty of laughter echoing around the area as Mackenzie felt a cold egg impact his beck, the yolk and shells sliding down his neck as he shook on impulse, shaking in utter discomfort, shaking as he nearly dropped his hand bag as a high-five sound was heard as the man fell over.

"Ahahah! Look at him squirm look at him squirm!" The other teenagers behind him mocked, their voices slowly fading out as they walked away, leaving behind Mackenzie as he shook, squirming before finally letting the egg go down his back, the yolk covering his back before falling.

Eventually, after a few moments, Mackenzie reluctantly got up, his mind blank as he felt himself mentally slip before shaking his head. There's no point in letting that barrier go, even now, he thought. Once he let it go...it would dissuade him from his current, simple goal.

His legs took him walking through the town as he ignored the grey, square buildings around him, the grey trees moving in the wind as his feet slid across the ground...slow, tired.

"Poor kid." He heard an elderly voice say, speaking in the distance as he slighlty turned to see an elderly man, his hairline long receding and his face filled with wrinkles as he talked to a woman with a similar, elderly physique. "The kid constantly gets picked on and the poor bastard's parents-"

"Hush dear." The older woman's voice had quieted her spouses as Mackenzie turned his head forwards, back towards the staight concrete road ahead of him. "He's listening, and its rude to gossip..especially given,,..that."

As Mackenzie heard a muffled groan of annoyance behind him, he noticed a few cars speeding by him on the road, the fierce velocity of them shaking by the man before he shook his head. They were too loud...violent, and out in the open for his tastes. For now, he must keep his mind blank...solid...

His sad, sliding feet soon reached the end of town, as he began walking by the tall, quiet trees, their leaves ruffling as he passed, as if they too realized that "He was an idiot after all! What a loser!"

Shaking his head, Mackenzie bit his lip to stop the impending torrent of tears as he continued to walk along the now fading dirt path,dirt crunching under his feet as he walked, before the path seemed to curve upwards, the slope increasing. The faint dirt ath began to harden up as he noted the mountain in-front of him...

Mt. Ebott. His final destination. A moment of hesitation passed as he stood infront of the massive mountain before him before he finally began to slowly step up, his movements slow and shaky. His face was drenched in sweat as he began to make his way up the mountain, his hands grasping onto the rocky walls of the mountains as he suddenly found himself on rocky, flat ground, before looking up...

He noted the deep vegetation that coated the cavern before him, thick and heavy around something..something that the man was looking for.

A deep, dark hole stood in the center of the cave, darkness only lying on the bottom as Mackenzie slowly made his way to the hole., looking down.

Emotions raced through his mind as he began to think,before a single thought came up.

"End the pain." he muttered to himself as he took a step froward, his left foot receiving only air as he began to lean forward into the hole. "End the pain."

A sudden rush of wind suddenly surrounded the man as he feel, his body racing through the dark shadows of the hole as his mind's inner walls began to break, fear filling his mind as he closed his eyes, tears finally streaming down his face.

"... _I..I shouldn't have done this."_ He softly whispered to himself before all went dark...

 **Equationshift**

* * *

 _A/N: Short chapter I know. Sorry folks. ;-; Even So! itll be much longer next week! So, i hope you enjoyed this first chapter and if you did, review follow and favorite! Welp im out Byez!_


	2. Chapter 1: I didn't know I was Robocop

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings! Welcome back to Equationshift, hopefully you guys enjoyed that bite sized chapter because here comes a hefty cargo! No time to play around now! HERE WE GOOOOO!_

* * *

Who knows how much time passed when Meckenzie finally came to in the strange, dim cavern. Pain was coursing through the man's body as his eyes were shut close. Falling down had knocked the wind out of him...unfortunately. It seemed as if the man felt a sudden wave of sadness, tears streaming out as his left hand clutched against the soft ground he was next to.

"D-damn it...D-damn it all." The man teared up, feeling his face contort in sadness and fear as the salty droplets ran down the left side of his race as he cried, shaking and sobbing in a mess. "I'm..I'm such a fuckup. I can't even die right."

Indeed, he was racked with emotion, horrified at the fact that he survived the brutal fall. Not only did he have to continue living, continue messing up his entire life, but now he had to live with the guilt of leaving his parents...Oh his parents.

He shook violently at the mere thought of his black haired mother crying salty tears, hunched over the bed while his father screamed and shouted outside the house, slamming once more against the well torn punching bag he installed, the poor object probably torn now.

The man cried and cried even more, as he imagined how now he would be stuck here...alone...forced to die a painful death. Even in his method of death, fate seemed to have once again cursed poor Mackenzie to a painful, slow torture...

As his mind was racked with questions, wondering why the Lord or any other such religious figures would damn him to such a cruel, horrible fate, until something slowly entered his ears.

It was some sort of deep, booming voice, at first loud, and awful in the man's ears. It seemed to be filled with a deep, dark, commanding presence, as if this was some sort of powerful lord. Yet as the same words were repeated over and over, in the same manner, Meckenzie noted that what he mistook for a deep commanding voice was simply just the deep tone of the voice. A gentle air seemed to come with it as the man finally heard the strange, Deep words.

 _"Please open your eyes, Human."_

With that, seeing no other option, Meckenzie listened to the voice and decided to follow the said command. With that, the man slowly opened his eyes,

In a split second, the man was given an array of...something. He could tell that, surrounding him, were a group of flowers, all coating the dimly lit cave quietly, as a large purple door stood off to the side...

But that wasn't the issue. The issue was that everything wasn't black and white.

Mackenzie felt a surge of sudden emotion as he briefly noticed one of the flowers, its petals this strange, odd color that contrasted anything te man had seen before. It was bright, vibrant, filled with some sort of happiness unknown to the man. And the stem of the flower! Its stem was this dark, yet vibrant hue of yet another lively color, matching the petals perfectly.

And with that, a sudden rush of pain hit the man as he slammed his eyes shut, panting as he grasped his head in utter shock. For the first time, the man realized, he saw color. Those hues, those emotions..those were colors.

But before he had to question how or why, another headache bounced through his head, shaking the very foundations of the man's brain as he struggled to wrap around the idea that he could see COLOR. The very idea, the very concept was currently so mind-boggling that the man's own mind was unable to process it.

" _That...didn't seem to work."_ The same deep voice from before spoke as soft as it could in Meckenzie's here as it thought of another idea. " _...Try opening your left eye for now."_

After a few rather pitiful attempts to try and recompose himself, Meckenzie gave a heavy sigh. Whatever this voice was, he didn't really care. Right now it was just a matter of survival.

Once he did open his left eye only, he gave a small groan of annoyance. The dull black and white colors once again filled his brain as he hissed.

"Well..." He begrudgingly muttered, attempting to get up with a wince. "It was good while it lasted-"

His movements stopped as he noted something rather peculiar. Rather than being clad in his usual, simple black jeans, a strange pair of black tights had found themselves around his legs, along with a peculiar pair of purple boots. While the tights seemed less of a suprise than they should be, the purple boots astonished him.

"What, did I wake up at an underground night club?" He bitterly joked to himself, before moving his right hand toward the boots before stoping once more, another discovery made.

While his left arm was the same shade of grey that he was used to, the one that represented skin color, his right arm instead was a rather darker grey. Not only that, but it felt cold, and oddly stiff. Closer examination proved that, rather horrifically, a series of metalic bolts seemed to hold together the arm as Meckenzie gave a stuttered gasp, wheezing for air before he spotted something else...something even more shocking, if one would believe that.

While he was gasping, out of pure instinct, his left hand had grasped his stomach: An old habit his mother often had during one f her more flighty moments that had easily picked up by him. However, rather than touching his soft, rather thin stomach, he felt a smooth, rough surface: Glass.

Looking down, he was astounded to see that, where his stomach previously was, a strange class container had found itself lodged into himself. Thankfully, he bitterly saw, the glass was not fully in his stomach and for the most part had covered the back of it, showing no instestines. However, instead, to his utter horror, a small, Purple Heart had floated softly in it. It was soft, pulsating weakly. It seemed lonely...hurt...abandoned. Meckenzie realized he saw a little of himself in the heart, before laughing. of course he saw a little of himself: It was inside him!

And, just for good measure, Meckenzie had noted that his tears had only fell to the left side..ergo, as his apparently metalic right hand slowly made its way up to his face, he brushed aside his black hair to feel a strange, metallic plating on the right side of his face, and where his eye was, a strange, circular object lodged itself into his head.

As he about to scream, he began to look around, searching for something to distract him. Luckily, his brain had found something.

"Glasses, where's my glasses?" He softly whispered, ignoring the fact that his current vison without the glasses was better than it ever was before. His hand seemed to ruffle through the monochrome flowers before grasping the rims of something. Giving a shocked squeal, he lifted them up, smiling, regardless of the rather cracked state of the glasses. Even though the right frame was bent, its lens lightly cracked, he gave a smile as he put them on, taking a deep breath.

His hands soon found the unharmed notebook as he gave a soft breath, clutching it close to him as he tried to relax.

"Ignore the fact that you're a fucking robot. Ignore the fact that you're a fucking robot." He repeated to himself as he shook heavily, his arms violent and wrecked with worry. "You're safe..you have your stuff...you're ok Meckenzie, you're ok."

He slowly stood up, his legs stretching as he eyed the distant purple door. As time passed, he realized, it as becoming rather easy to keep his right eye closed...in fact, the action seemed almost automatic. Even so, his shaky legs, softly bending the flowers below him found themselves near the door. Ignoring the strange, winged symbol before him...

As he slowly opened the door, he heard a voice call out to him. Unlike the one from before, this one was feminine...cold. Depsite its seemingly friendly voice, there was a strange, forced tone to it, as if the female voice was hiding something from the man.

" _You're new to the underground, aren't you?...my Child?"_

* * *

 _A/N: I swear guys the actual plot will start soon. XD Let me build up colorblind cyborg man first. XD Anyway, if you liked the chapter, review follow and favorite! Welp im out, Byez!_


	3. Chapter 2: Slimy Traitorous Snails

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings! Welcome back to Equationshift! While there isnt too many followers right now, ill keep trucking along! So hopefully those who stick around will enjoy it! Anyway, HERE WE GOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

The deep voice cut through the darkness, shaking Meckenzie to the core. There was something odd about it, the cyborg thought as he moved through the purple door, a sense of worry slowling filling his mind. The voice felt...forced. Synthetic, much like the man's current set of legs-

He shook his head, shivering slightly. He couldn't let this..situation get to him. He was in a unknown place with no real exit...having a new set of robotic armaments wasn't the largest of his concerns, although it was a rather large one indeed.

" _Ignore it for now, ignore it for now."_ He muttered, hiding his fear before looking forward. His left eye simply saw a similar room to before: A few set of flowers that he longed to see again in full color, a large purple Archway, and...

No one. No one stood in the center of the room. It seemed Devoid of any sort of humanoid beings, only displaying darkness and a small patch of light. It was as if, like many times above ground, a mean trick had been played on the man out of pure Sadistic glee.

Giving a depressed sigh, the cyborg seemed keen to move on before getting interupted by the same strange voice from before, its odd, fake tone all the more closer than before.

"Hey, Br- I mean...my child! Down here!"

Giving a surprise blink of his one eye, Meckenzie looked about before focusing his eyes downward, to see what the origin of this voice was. He rather jokingly believed it was some sort of tiny midget, and that he landed in the city of tiny folk.

Instead, he was only greeted by a simple snail. The pure, cleanness of the white slime of the snail showed that, if Meckenzie saw in color, it would indeed be a pure white. The round, smooth shell, thankfully for the man, was a faint shade of purple, shockingly clean. For a moment, the man believed he had found a rare snail, and that someone was simply throwing their voice...but then he noticed the face.

For one, snails didn't usually have faces. For the most part, they were these alien, odd blobs with a shell. However this one seemed to have an eerily human face. It had a soft, closed mouth twisted into a faint grin, similar to the small, strange horns protruding from its head. Yet that wasn't what bothed Meckenzie. It was the eyes.

They were pitch black, devoid of any sort of pupils aside from this strange, small grey area deep in the snail's eyes. Normally Meckenzie would be able to read a person through their eyes: aside from the color purple, a person's eyes were one of the few things that stood out in his monochrome world. Yet these eyes held nothing. No joy, no sadness, no wisdom,madness, etc. It was clearly devoid of emotion.

The man, about to say something to match his horror, would be interupted as the snail's mouth curved open to speak.

"Like I said, my child, you're new to the underground, aren't you?" That voice. It was the same feminine one that greeted him before.

Meckenize was silent, shocked at the prospect of a talking snail as he slowly nodded.

"Uh...Yeah...Yeah.." He stammered, horribly hiding his fear as the snail talked.

The odd cheery voice continued to strike deep into Meckenzie's heart...it felt fake, forced ad he knew it. But he couldn't help but trust it.

"Well, I'm Snaily! Snaily the snail!" At this moment, Meckenzie had to hide a sudden burst of amusement. Snaily the Snail? How hard did he hit his head? "You must be new here, correct? Gosh!"

The word gosh had an odd ring to it, as if the snail was trying to feign surprise and worry as they (she?) spoke.

"You must be so confused! Someone should educate such a poor child like yourself about how things work around here! Perhaps I can help?"

Waiting on the man to respond, Meckenize only nodded, letting out a few shocked stammers as the snail continued.

"Great! Lets get started!"

Suddenly, the man's view flashed, the area around him darkening intensely as he noted a series of odd lines generating around him and the snail, forming some sort of grid as Meckenize, flabbergasted, felt something leave him.

Worried, he checked his body before seeing the odd Purple Heart float out. As the heart entered a small, square box in front of the snail, Meckenzie took a moment to eye a few jarring things. For one, when the lines connected, they suddenly lit up, generating the same, albeit a darker Version of the lively color made by the stem.

Green. This word popped into his mind as he eyed the color. The sudden word came out of nowhere as he questioned if that dark color was indeed green before looking at the other eye catcher.

A series of letters stood before him,ranging from a pure white _LV 1, HP, and 20/20._

Yet near the HP sign was an odd box, filled with the brighter color from before, the same one that coated the flower's petals.

Yellow. That was the name, he recalled from a random memory as he shook his head before looking at the snail, and the heart.

"This is your SOUL." The snail dutifully explained with a sense of pride in their voice. "The very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts off weak, but you can grow strong if you gain LV."

A thought rang through Meckenzie's mind, as he opened it to spoke, the snail interupted him

"What's LV, you ask?" The snail happily grinned. "Why, LOVE, my Child! You want some love, dont you?"

The question pierced through the man's mind, taken aback. How upfront! How rude! He knew the snail didn't know his lonely situation, yet it still felt like the sentence was used as a weapon.

Dumbly, the man nodded as the Snail grinned.

"Great! Here, I can share some with you using...". Behind the snail was a series of white flames, pulsating kindly behind it. "These kind little...Friendly orbs! Are you ready? Catch them all!"

Throwing them into the box, Meckenize, still shocked by the question, was desperate to get these orbs as he tried to will the small heart into nearing the orbs..

To his surprise, the purple heard soon moved to connect with one of the orbs...before a sudden slice of pain coarsed through his body as he fell on his knees. Sweat dripped down him as he suddnely felt Exhausted, as if he fought a great battle as he panted.

He looked up, seeing how his HP was now 1/20 as the yellow bar diminished, nearly replaced by a violent, striking color. Red. He panted as he eyed the snail before gasping.

The snail's face was much larger now, a violent, clenched smile formed as the black eyes of it glared at him.

"YOU _BRAT!"_ The snail happily cackled, a violent, distorted tone in its voice. " _IN THIS WORLD, ITS KILL OR BE KILLED!"_

Giggling in a rather femine tone, the snail seemed to lean closer to the box. " _WHY WOULD ANYONE MISS A WONDERFUL MOMENT LIKE THIS?!"_

As more and more of the firey, painful orbs surrounded Meckenzie and his soul, fear gripped him as he let out a tear, shaking. This was it, he realized. He would be killed alone, by a snail. A SNAIL OF ALL THINGS!

 _"DIE."_ The said snail coldly stated, no remorse in their voice as Meckenzie heard the freakish lifeform give a bloodcurling laugh, the being pleased with its actions.

As Meckenzie shook, accepting the end, he suddenly heard a loud series of pops as he felt a rush of wind past him, hearing the snail give out a cry in pain as the cry got farther and farther away, swept up by wherever just attacked.

Suddenly, a soft, furry body seemed to rub itself against Meckenzie, feeling rather comfortable and protective as it spoke. Its voice itself was childish, feminine..yet unlike the snail, there was a deep sense of gentleness in it.

" _R u...OK?"_

* * *

 _A/N: Well guys, i hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did, review follow,favorite and offer some ways to improve! :D Welp im out, Byez!_


	4. Update

_A/N: Hey guys! CK here with a quick update! Because today (Sunday) is a bit busy, and ive got a stomach ache, ive decided it would be wise to not rush the chapter. Thus, because theres been two weeks (last one and this one), of no updates, the next one will be quite long! So, hopefully you guys dont mind waiting!_

 _Welp im out, Byez!_


	5. Chapter 3: TOO MUCH JOY

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings! Its time for another chapter of Equationshift. I hope you enjoy it! Well, HERE WE GOOOOOO!_

* * *

Meckenzie obviously didn't expect to encounter...whatever this thing was. Worry and fear gripped his brain as he wondered what was currently hugging him. Or well, trying to. It seemed to be shaking, shaking a lot more than he was. It didn't seem to completely hug him, so whatever it was, it either had small arms, or no arms at all.

But, regardless, he knew he wouldn't figure out anything by keeping his eyes closed. Thus, with extreme, painful reluctance, he opened his left eye to view his savior...

Only to be greeted by an incredibly comical face. Now, Meckenzie didn't often go on the internet, for every time he did, he would often be greeted by insults and rude comments. However, there were some things he did now. For example, text faces. A few kind, but ignorant souls would often try and cheer him up with these, altough it was usually in vain.

Regardless, he was currently face to face with a creature that had a certain cat like grin: A :3 face. Its wearer too was incredibly odd. With a cat like body, white fur covered it. However, a strange, dog like tail wagged behind it wildly, pleased. Black, curly hair currently coated its head, not obscuring the small white ears. The creature as well was wearing a purple robe of sorts, small enough to fit the creature as a few crudely drawn symbols were stitched onto it.

"HoI!" The creature greeted oncemore, opening its small mouth as its paws softly patted the man. "R u...oK?"

The man couldn't help but laugh at the friendliness of the creature. How kind! How silly. However, he soon stopped. Despite the genuine tone in the creature's voice, the snail had a similar tone. And that didn't exactly end well for him.

"..Yeah im fine." The cyborg shrugged casually, eyeing the creature caustiously as he looked at it. "...So...uh...-"

He would soon be interupted by the pounding of the tail on the grassy floor below them as the creature happily poked and prodded the robot.

"I...aM TEM! Am...TEMMIE!" The "tem" proudly posed, continuing her(?) little introduction. "Am...CaReTAker...of RuINs! R...U...HoOmAN?"

It took a moment for Meckenzie to realize what this Temmie fellow wanted.

"Uh...yes-" Meckenzie would once again be interupted, this time by a joyous cheer had broken the man's sentence as Temmie began to happily chase her tail, all while on the cyborg's lap. While it wasn't uncomfortable, it was...odd. The tem was definitely softly...but still incredibly hyperactive.

Soon, the tem would suddenly begin to pull meckenzie up by his shirt, muttering something, muffled by the fabric as he eventually got up.

"COmE!" The tem happily demanded, patting at Meckenzie's feet as she motioned to the nearby purple door. "...To...DA RUINS!" Of course, with no other option, he had to follow the monster, walking into a brand new area..

What followed shocked Meckenzie deeply. The entire world before him was this long, brick corridor. Cracks and vines that have assumed to be green covered the walls. The path even had a few leaves now and again yet..Surprisingly it seemed clean. No speck of dust were on this amazing, almost royal walls.

Yet one thing stood out to him:

Everything was purple. the floor, the bricks, the ceiling. Every single artificial construction in this hallway was a different pleasant shade of purple. While there were still the grey vines, he could just imagine thier dull green shade to match this beautiful, purple room. Never before had he seen such a fabulous color-

He coughed, trying to resist the urge to slap himself. He can't use the world fabulous. Not here. Not now. Not ever. This was his life and he would stick to it. Even so, he decided to divert his excited gaze to Temmie.

The monster was oddly enough, vibrating about with, her entire body shaking like an active phone as she continued to paw and smile at the cyborg before her.

"FOLloW TeM!" She demanded, a kind, yet ridiculously commanding tone in her voice. "TeM...sHOw u...HOME!" Unable to hid his amusement, Meckenzie pet the excited animal, hearing a deep purr from her before she nibbled and tugged at the man's socks to try and get him to move.

Amusingly, Meckenzie realized as he moved along to another similar corridor, he still wore his old socks. Black and long in nature, the man wondered why exactly he kept these even as a cyborg before the tem barked to get his attention.

"HOOMAN! LoOK!" Pointing at a makeshift, rather crude looking figure, the man blinked as he noticed the two had entered a small, angled room. The figure itself was grey in his eyes, and displayed on a wooden post. It lacked any real distitive features, other than a cloth torso and a triangular head. A stitched up x formed the eyes as the tem posed near it.

"Dis...iS DuMMy!" She explained, proudly displaying her knowledge to the man as if she was a proud college professor with years of experience. "DuMMy...wIll TeaCH u..to FiGht! TAlK...to DUMmY and WaIT UNtIl..TEM SAVE YOU!"

Wanting to question this logic, Meckenzie decided to continue to amuse the happy little fluff ball and play along. Poking the dummy, he nearly jumped as he saw the sudden void surround him and the dummy, the lines forming once more as he saw the dummy, his soul, and the boxes before him.

HP, LV. Etc. All videa game style stuff, he realized Not only that, he noted several new options. Fight, Act, Item, and Mercy. How utterly strange, he thought. How peculiar! Yet even so, Meckenzie felt a strange compulsion to, rather than act on impulse and hit the training dummy, to instead talk to it.

His hand seemed to slowly move towards the strange ACT button as he noted that it was an odd color: Not red, nor yellow. Both. This, he knew from grade school, was orange. Hitting act, he saw options. More and more options...well two. Check, and Talk.

Deciding to not waste time, Meckenzie spoke.

"Hello there, how are you?" He asked the dummy, holding his hand out in a joking manner. Silence only followed, as he expected.

Suddenly, and rather jarringly, he blinked and the entire illusion vanished as he returned to the purple ruins as the tem rolled around in an attempt to clap her little paws.

"YaYU!" She cheered, proud of the man. "U diD iT! NoW!"

She gave a happy pose, grinning.

" _Do U lIEk PuZZleS?"_

* * *

 _A/N: Yes folks, super late and short I know. However, its for a good reason...wooork. And events...and thiiiiings. It sucks. But, regardless i do hope you all enjoy this! Welp im out Byez!_


End file.
